Not A Forest: Before Hogwarts
by BloodyAmusement
Summary: Instead of the roof, Harry is transported into a forest. What's going to happen to him?
1. Away

AN: I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry was alone. He ran away from Dudley and his gang and ended up in a forest. He had no clue how to get back or how he would survive. He looked around before--

 _Whoosh._

The air fled from his lungs as he was tackled from behind. He was felt faint. He looked to his left to see two bodies sprawled over each other in a heap. Looking the other way, he saw bikes. _Their bikes must have collided._

One of the bodies moved and pushed the other off. "Damn! We need to check if that boy is okay! I told you we shouldn't go riding off the hill but noooooo! You just had to!" The brown haired boy looked around before his eyes landed on Harry.

He was suddenly in strong arms. He looked up at the boy utterly confused. How'd he get here so fast?

"Are you okay? We're sorry we hit you!" By this time the girl was up and over by them. "We are truly sorry but still...That was awesome! We went flying straight down!"

The boy sighed. "I'm Eddie by the way. We could take you to get healed. We don't live too far." Harry nodded dazed as the girl and boy helped him up.

Their house was beautiful. Three floors and an amazing garden with flowers of many variations. The walls of the room he was in, were a light blue. The floor was white and quite soft.

The girl- Cassy, he reminded himself was feeding him soup. He couldn't remember when he had tasted something so good.

"So where do you live? We could get you home or have them pick you up?" He frowned. He didn't really want to go back and away from the two nice children. They were both his age, nine years old.

(AN: I'm not too sure how old he is when he teleports to the roof so I'm going with nine.)

Funnily enough there weren't any adults. Or any that he had seen.

He was withdrawn from his thoughts from a light poke to his cheek. Cassy was holding out a lollipop.

"You seemed troubled. Is there something wrong at home?" She had eyes that bore into his soul. They were kind but he felt he couldn't lie to those eyes. Her eyes were light gray with hints of purple around the edges.

"My family and I...we don't get along too well." She nodded, a look of understanding in her eyes. "I see. Stay here with us then."

He looked at her shocked. "What?" He stuttered out the word. "Stay with us." She repeated with a soft smile.

"We don't get along with our parents either." He simply nodded. "Let's get you into a room." And thus Harry Potter no longer thought if the Dursley's residence as his home.

"THIS IS WAR!"

"DAMN STRAIGHT!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Harry had decided Monopoly was a vicious game. He had went bankrupt and watched in amusement as Cassy bankrupted Jamie.

He had met Jamie the day after he had moved in. She had been out swimming instead of hiking with Eddie and Cassy. She now had her hands in her brown hair screaming at the unfairness of it all.

Cassy laughed. "Maybe if you hadn't been too busy in jail you would have won!" Eddie joined Cassy laughing. "I've never seen someone spend almost all game in jail!"

Jamie huffed and started to clean up the game.

Yes, Harry liked his new life.

Letters. They had letters. To a school named Hogwarts of all things.

Jamie and Eddie had laughed so hard they fell off the sofa. Cassy simply continued to eat her lollipop.

"We should go!" Harry was excited. Magic was real! He now knew the weird things weren't simply them. It explained why he had jump appeared in the forest.

Cassy had once tied them all to chairs when they were in a heated debate.

"PEPSI!" Eddie screamed out.

"COLA!" Jamie shouted back.

"DR. PEPPER!" Harry couldn't resist not yelling out another soda.

Another time Eddie couldn't get past the chairs used to barricade the library from him. All the chairs then _moved_ to another location. Bewildered but happy, Eddie skip-- sorry, _walked with enthusiasm_ \- to the books.

Jamie had accidentally set her room on fire out of anger. As she was panicking the fire was suddenly out.

Coming back to himself from his thoughts, he realized Eddie and Jamie were tied up and Cassy with her lollipop in her mouth as usual, smiled and said they'd write a reply to the school saying the accepted.

 _4 Knocks._

"Harry can I come in?" Cassy's soft

voice. He gave his acceptance. She walked over and hugged him. Harry broke down.

"My parents weren't drunks...they were murdered. And I'm famous for it." His voice wobbled with emotion.

She held him as he cried until he was done. She wiped his tears away and smiled at him.

"Your parents would be proud of you, Harry. And you'll make them prouder. You'll do great at Hogwarts and we will show the wizarding world that you are much more than just the Boy-Who-Lived. I'll make sure of it."

Harry gave a watery smile and nodded. The gold in his vault was nothing compared to his friends he had.

Surprisingly, Cassy had a vault too. She didn't quite understand why she did and had planned to open one but her father who had died after her fifth birthday had been rich and head of the Ancient and Noble House of Sinclair and made her his heir.

Harry smiled at his friend. He was closer to her than the others. She listened and knew when to not bother and when to interfere. To others she seem shy, reserved, and quiet. While this was true they didn't see past that. They didn't see _her._ The kind, selfless, and oblivious Cassy.

"Yeah. Let's do it together."

AN: I may make this into a series up until they are grown. Maybe even add more chapters to this. I wrote this at 1 o'clock in the morning out of sheer boredom from insomnia. Thank you for reading! A little edit: My friend told me to look at the reviews and said they got on my phone one day and reviewed and wondered how long it'd take me to notice what they did with my account. Took me 2 months. XD

~BloodyAmusement


	2. Cassy

AN: I own my OC's only not anything in the Harry Potter franchise.

Cassy was a girl. Indeed she knew this and apparently the man across the street did too. He liked to touch and she knew he wasn't supposed to.

They didn't believe her though. Her parents she meant. She wasn't too sure why they didn't like her. She supposed it was her black hair when they were blondes. Or maybe she was adopted. Who knows?

Her father or step-father really was...a character. Cassy was intelligent and could see that he did not love her mother like she loved him. She once tried to tell her mother. It had earned her a red cheek. She didn't try again.

Maybe it was the weird things she could do. She had once not wanted to wear a purple dress so it turned white.

Or maybe it was what she did to the man across the street. He decided to touch and she decided to burn. He did not live and she felt no regret.

Perhaps it was because she lacked feelings. She had been told her eyes were cold and broken. That gray eyes should be sparkling. Gray eyes shouldn't look like the blades of knives.

She stopped dwelling on why her parents didn't like her to reassess her surroundings. Her step-father and mother had decided to go camping in a forest and 'forgot' she wasn't awake.

She supposed it wouldn't be too bad. She could always build something or find a creature to eat her. Either way would be fine.

Walking around she came to a conclusion that for at least twenty miles there wasn't any other human life. That was fine.

Summoning whatever power she knew she possessed she willed it to form into a shelter. Ten minutes later, she was exhausted but had shelter. A small house was in front of her. She walked inside and found that this power had made her a bed. She was grateful to whatever had given her this power and fell asleep.

Food. There was food here. She liked food. It should be the ruler of the world because food was a great bonding source. Eating a pizza, she decided to look at herself in a mirror.

She was 4'3 and rather skinny but not unhealthy. A small nose and a mouth that was a light pink. Black hair falling to her mid-back and almond shaped eyes that were gray. She took another sip from her juice box and frowned. There wasn't anything wrong with her appearance in her eyes.

Noticing the slight purple around the edges, she wondered if there was such thing as regrowing a limb with this power. She wished to study her eye closer with morbid curiosity.

She was indeed alone but she was used to that. It made reading much easier. She took out a rather large book. This would be her new book. The Dictionary.

Boredom was a frightful thing. It made most people whiny and slightly depressed.

Cassy decided to take the time to learn how to fight. Kicking several holes in the walls was fun. It had been seven weeks since they had left her. She mused on what life would be like had she still stayed with them.

Sucking on her lollipop, she wondered why she had such a power on her. It ran throughout her body, in her veins yet she didn't know how it got there or why it decided to stay.

Deciding to meditate, she was immediately welcomed to colors. That was how she liked her mind. If anyone tried to break into her mind, they would be given a very painful headache.

After an hour, she came back out and sighed. Before going about her routine again. Wake up, exercise, mediate, eat, shower, read, watch a TV show, exercise and sleep. It had gotten quite boring though.

About nine weeks after, she was greeted to eyes when she woke. Bright blue eyes that shined with worry and fear. Sitting up slowly she looked at the boy. He seemed relieved that she had awoken.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought you were in a coma or something!" The boy had hurried to speak and seemed rather fearful of what her reaction would be. She simply tilted her head.

"Who are you?" Those where the first words she had spoken in four months.

"Oh I'm Eddie! Eddie Winters! I uhm...was running and I saw this house so I snuck in to hide and I found you! Are you okay? What's your name? How did you get here? What is this place?" The boy, Eddie, she reminded herself, asked many questions.

Looking at him she realized his clothes were torn and he seemed on edge. Deciding to humor him she answered.

"I'm fine. I arrived her four months ago. This is my home and I built it." He seemed scared to open his mouth so she decided to help out.

"Do you need help finding your parents?" She knew he was abused after the stiffening of his muscles and the way his skin turned pale.

"Ah...no. Thank you though. I should leave now, I'm sorry for intruding!" He started to walk towards the door. Well...she had been getting quite lonely.

"You can stay if you want." He looked at her with hopeful eyes and she realized she was now understanding why people help others. The look he had was enough to tell her he was grateful and his eyes shined bright.

"Oh, thank you!" He was very grateful to her, she could tell. She decided to make another room as they walked and when they arrived at the newly made room (not that he knew), she said he could stay in there.

Eddie walked into the room looking with admiration. She turned to leave before he stopped her with a cough.

As she turned, he hesitantly asked her a question that was weighing on his mind.

"What's your name?" She smiles at him and walked out as she replied.

"Cassidy. Cassidy Sinclair."

AN: I wrote this as I asked a friend to review the story for me. After looking at her suggestions, I looked back at the story and realized I had a blank slate for every OC. So I've decided to add on chapters giving them more background. Thank you for reading!

~BloodyAmusement


	3. Eddie

AN: I own my OC's not Harry Potter. Warning: Abuse

Eddie was well accustomed to fear. His whole life was built around it. The inside of the household was not as beautiful as the outside.

Curling into a ball and wincing as he rubbed against his bruised ribs, he wondered when he'd be able to escape. His father had been harsher than usual.

He knew he'd be okay though. He slowly healed himself with the power inside him. He needed to find a name for this power as it had saved his life many times.

He ran a hand through his brown hair and moved it from in front of his blue eyes. His nose was pointed slight and he wasn't too badly built for a nine year old. He was quite impressed with himself.

He decided he'd need to sneak to the kitchen today. He hadn't eaten in four days and his stomach had begun to hurt more. He could ignore it for now however.

He walked slowly and quietly. He stopped outside the door and listened inside. He heard voices and heard his name. Deciding to listen in, he heard the hushed voices of his 'father' and 'mother'.

"We should put him down! He's disgusting and a parasite!" His eyes widened and filled with tears at his mother's words. He had always heard them but it still stung.

"We shall darling, he can't move after the beating I gave him." The man chuckled.

Eddie wiped the tears away. If he stayed he die, so food had to wait. Sneaking out the back door had been good before he heard it. A roar of fury reached his ears and he started running for it.

"You worthless boy!" His father had rushed after him so he could only assume he had seen him out the window.

Running faster, he took at least four lefts, maybe five rights, he couldn't tell anymore. He continued to run though, fearing what would happen should he stop now. He saw a house and opened the window. Climbing into the window, he quickly closed it. Backing away, he ran through the house and into a room.

He soon blushed looking at the pretty girl in the room before realizing where they were and he started to panic. Was this some sort of child slave house in the woods and they were holding the poor girl captive? Would he too, become a child slave?

Deciding he needed to calm down, he looked closely at her and realized her clothes weren't torn and she seemed peaceful.

He walked over and decided to poke her cheeks. Soon enough her eyes open and he was relieved she didn't start screaming. She asked a simple question: "Who are you?"

A little later, he was looking around the beautiful room and sat on the bed. Cassy had been nice enough to let him stay after she had guessed about his home life. She lived alone which was good for him as he didn't know if he could face any adults soon.

He looked out the window and saw his father and he stiffened. He soon relaxed when his father didn't seem to see the house and walked straight past. He sighed in relief.

Cassy was very nice he decided. He hoped he'd find a friend in her.

AN: Another character with more background! Yay! I'm really just seeing where this story goes but I like writing it. Thank you for reading

~BloodyAmusement


	4. Jamie

AN: I own my OC's not Harry Potter.

Warning: Gore.

Jamie was angry. Well, not really but still. School was like usual: Awful. The children still bullied her. They still didn't like her face. At this point in time, she could care less.

She sighed and looked out the window of the bus. Her mom was visiting today. She didn't like her mom. Her mom hated her hair; It wad too long and it was too brown- whatever that meant. Her mom hated her freckles; She couldn't make them go away so why complain about them? Too tall- again couldn't help it.

Jamie got off the bus and walked up to the door and unlocked it. Going inside, she noticed something was wrong. The couch was flipped over and the TV was broken. The pictures were on the ground, some were shattered. Quietly walking, she went for the kitchen.

She looked around the corner into the kitchen and noticed red. _Extreme amounts of red._ Backing up, Jamie headed for her dad's room. He'd know what to do, he always did.

The door was slight ajar. Cautiously, Jamie peeked into the small opening and saw someone standing up. Slowly, she pushed the door so she could see more and immediately wished she hadn't.

It wad her dad. He was standing. However, _he wasn't alive._ He was hung from the ceiling and had a horrific look on his face- on what was left of it that is.

Jamie backed up and speed walked back to the kitchen. If he was there, then was in the kitchen? She had to know even if she knew this was a terrible idea.

When she got the kitchen, this time she went around the corner and lost her lunch.

There was blood everywhere and in the middle of it was her mother's body. It didn't have eyes and her jaw looked like it had been ripped open. Her intestines were spread around her and her legs looked broken.

Suddenly, she was aware of a presence behind her and felt a hand wrap around her throat. She struggled and gasped, clawing at the hand but couldn't it to let her go. She wished to be away, far away from here.

She could breathe again. There wasn't a hand on her throat, there wasn't blood. There were lots of trees though. She sat in a daze and didn't move until she felt a poke.

Shrieking, Jamie jumped away and looked towards the offender. It was a boy who looked concerned. "You alright, miss?" Slowly she shook her head and started shaking. Her family, her _dad_ was dead. She started to sob and the boy panicked. "No, don't cry! I-I'm sorry!"

She kept crying however and felt him haul her to her feet gently. He started to walk and she couldn't bring herself to struggle. She accepted whatever fate had planned.

Three weeks later and she hadn't spoken a word. The boy named Eddie had led her to his house and introduced Cassy. They helped care for her and didn't push her to speak, which she was grateful for. Currently they were playing hide and seek. Cassy was seeking and Jamie had decided to hide in a cabinet. Suddenly, light streamed into the cabinet and she saw Cassy and Eddie looking up at her. "Good job!" Eddie was beaming at her.

"Thank you." She had responded but it came out raspy as she hadn't talked for awhile. They both looked startled but started to cheer and smiled big.

Everything would be okay.

I'm ashamed of myself. I had this chapter ready for awhile now but I was being lazy and I didn't post it. Well, it's here now! Hope you enjoyed and if you liked this, their first year at Hogwarts should be up soon! (Unless I become lazy again.) Yes, these chapters don't have many words but I'll try to make the other story much longer. Thanks for reading!

~BloodyAmusement


End file.
